Fire Dancer
by Tassie Taker
Summary: The flames just made swirls and circles, pretty, but not like this, this time he seemed be able to make full on images, art in the flames before they faded, telling some kind of story, watching as there was no grin on his face now, but a look of pure concentration, brow furrowed and sweat beading, biting his lips slightly. It was as entrancing as it was cute.


_A/N; Heres a kind of sorry for not completing Spinning Fate._

* * *

"Uwwahhh~" The sound left soft pink lips before she could stop it, honey brown eyes bright and wide as she was at last off of that stuffy boat, with all the other holidaymakers. Even if this place was still considered one of the unknown wonders of the world, more and more people were starting to flock to the small island, given the name Kasai no Ikinuki, or roughly translated, Breather of Fire, due to the large volcano that sat to the north shore, and what the local's tradition was based upon. An ancient style of Fire Breathing that was kept hush, along with ceremonial Fire Dancing, and, it seemed, most of the locals traditions were bound with fire somehow or another, so the more casual name of 'Fire Isle' was used for recent tourism campaigns when a popular internet site for travel reviewed the place. People had been flocking ever since.

She had not really wanted to go, the Island, from what she had been able to look up when she, herself, had seen the review, had been undiscovered until only a hundred or so years ago, not really all that long, and some of the things she had heard about local living standards made her feel horrid to be going to a place to stay in a five star resort while people here suffered lacking basic amenities. But when her friends, desperate to see the place, had convinced her to come, she pushed the thoughts aside, and, at least, when pale toes sunk into the pure white sand of the landing beach, some of her fears were allayed. The small town looked quaint, well looked after, nothing of what she had seen in her research. Golden tresses billowed in the wind as she tucked them behind her ear, smiling over at her best friend as she joined her from off the boat, making a similar sound as her eyes fell upon the town. "Look at it Lu-chan! Isn't it like a paradise?!" She could hardly say no.

Unpacked, and relaxing, the young woman called Lucy Heartfilia found all those fears gone from her mind, soothed by the cool breeze that cooled her some from the heat, lying upon the large bed in the hotel room, awning windows opened all the way to show out to the balcony. She had done some extensive exploration of the island after getting unpacked and checked in, and could not find any of those images she had found online. All a ploy she supposed. Not that she really understood why. Giving a low, relaxed sigh and hum the blonde would wonder what it was she should do now, relax down by the clear blue ocean, or maybe the pool in the hotel, go down to the bar and get some fruity drink and try to pick up some hottie? Everything needed some kind of energy for her to get up off the bed, where she was quite comfortable. The motivation came from elsewhere, as a cry, an impressed cry, echoed up from outside her window and balcony from the room, before claps and cheers. Interest peaked, the blonde pulled herself from the bed, wrapping a sarong around the lower half of her body, already dressed in just her bikini in the heat, walking out to the balcony, pushing white curtains past as she stepped through, honey hues scanning for the source of the sound, eyes widening when she saw it.

Down below her room, as she was not that high up in the hotel, in a small square near the pool and outdoor bar area, was a man, maybe her age, twenties, surrounded by a circle of people, clapping and cheering as he moved around, dressed in little more than a brown leather pair of pants, something white hanging around his tan neck and shoulders that she couldn't quite make out from here, and the pants she assumed were some kind of native style. The information guide for the hotel had said something along the lines of performers of the 'local arts' would appear around the hotel at certain times, and watching the male now, she knew it was one of them, swinging around his tanned, and muscular body was a long, thin pole, black, from the looks of things from her distance, carved, and on either end, it was alight in bright flames, subtle movements from his body making the pole move, flames making patterns as he did so. Around his arms, neck, back legs, it was all some amazing dance that she was sure she had never seen before. But it wasn't just that, even from her spot, she could see the grin on his face, the way his face was bright and happy, and, the oddest thing, bright pink hair sat spiked upon his head, something she had not seen in a male before. But as the flames moved around him it shifted the colour from pink to red to orange, like a sunset.

She could not stop watching. The flames, his body, his face, it all, she wanted to jump over the rail and get in closer, see it as close as the crowd around him, but even before she could regain enough mind to attempt to turn and run down to the poolside, it seemed it was over, but in the most spectacular way, as with a flick of the pole, sending it spinning around in the air, and catching it again, both ends, still aflame, would be taken into his mouth, to gasps and cries, and then, when she could only assume he had told them to move back, it shot from his lips like a pillar, to a rounding sound of applause. Her eyes still did not leave the mystery male however, watching, as he packed up, swinging the pole over his shoulders like an old style water carrier, he would turn down tips, but pose for photos, or talk with kids that came up to him as he seemed to wait at the bar for something. Then only to disappear into a staff only area... and all that left her with was some burning desire to see him again.

But she did not see him the next day, when she went out to snorkel with friends, returning from the trip at the same time she had seen him the first, someone else was performing that day, and it was hardly as impressive as the pinkettes display, and she did not want to watch, no matter how excited her friends got for it, and this performer did not end with the impressive fire breathing that he had done. Nor did she see him the next when she spent the whole day around the pool, smiling a little to herself when one of her friends seemed to pick up the interest of another holidaymaker... that smile faded when she realized how thin the walls were...

She almost thought perhaps he was a one off thing, but dragged down to a luau style dinner, her face could not stop from brightening up when she saw him as one of the performers, dressed just the same as she had seen him that day when she arrived, now able to see that mystery white item was some kind of scarf, very out of place, and he was the only one to wear it, the rest had necklaces and similar items, either way, she sat with wrapped attention as he walked up onto the smallish wooden stage, bright grin on his face. However this time he was without that long pole, instead it seemed to be a different style he would be using.

The announcer informed the guests it was the most ancient of all the ceremonial dances, only performed by priests, something that was handed down from Father to Son, her eyes flicked back to him as the announcer spoke, and she saw something dark flutter in his eyes for a moment before the bright grin was back again, taking a low breath as he started.

She had thought the first time she had seen him dance was impressive, she was so very wrong. This was so much more. The first time, the flames just made swirls and circles, pretty, but not like this, this time he seemed be able to make full on images, art in the flames before they faded, telling some kind of story, watching as there was no grin on his face now, but a look of pure concentration, brow furrowed and sweat beading, biting his lips slightly. It was as entrancing as it was cute. But so looking at his face, those sharp hazel eyes, that she did not watch, nor understand the story told, only clapping along after a moment when she realized she should.

Eating was hard, difficult, and random, all she could do was think about the face of the pinkette boy, apparently supposed to be some kind of priest, but now a performer for a hotel? It was almost tragic, in a way, to her at least. But maybe he preferred it, she had seen the dark flash in his eyes, perhaps he had Father issues as she did. Either way, she knew she was thinking far too much upon it when she missed points in conversation, rushing herself off to try and clear her mind, and get a drink, only to walk headlong into, at first, she thought was a very soft wall.

"Look out." A masculine voice would chime, light hearted, kind, as hands went around her elbows, making her look up quickly, a flush of embarrassment coming into her face, before growing deeper as honey brown met dark hazel. "You alright? You seemed kinda out of it? You sure you should be getting another drink?"

"I - No. I mean. Yes. I haven't drunk anything yet, I was just thinking." Lucy would quickly reply after the first flush of confusion to his words, giving a light smile as he dropped his hands from her elbows, letting her tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Ahh? In my experience thinking is bad for you." He would chuckle out, giving a bright grin, head titling to the side slightly, and it only made her heart beat a little faster. "Then again, everyone says I should think before I talk, so I dunno." Another chuckle and her face got a little more flushed. "You're turning really red, you must really need a drink, come on." Hand took hers, a little forward, she thought, but let him do so, a smile so obvious on her face as she was tugged along, ending up in the bar at a matter of moments, the pinkette bold enough to reach over and tug on the barman's hair raven hair, the guy turning with a scowl, slapping the hand away before stopping finding himself under the eyes of the blonde, a look of confusion on his face.

"Uh, Natsu?" The male asked, turning to the pinkette, he was very pale, Lucy noticed, did not look like he was a local, and he was missing his shirt, there was no nametag to be seen for her to work out a name. She was pretty sure she had seen him working the poolside bar before however.

"Blondie here needs a drink." The Fire Dancer chimed, giving that grin again, and it was all she could to not to swoon, hands gripping the bar, giving a nod when the ravenette gave her a small look in question if she really wanted one, as if doubting the pinkette's words.

"Yes, please. Just water." Maybe it would be wise not to drink if she was feeling this light headed as the male looked and grinned at her, Natsu the bartender said? "And my name's Lucy. Please don't call me blondie." She had a certain dislike for the name, it often had rather rude connotations, people already assumed much from her hair colour and cup size. It was an unfair assumption.

"Ah, sorry, sorry." He grinned again, that damned grin, wait, were they fangs? "I don't like it much when people call me pinky, so I get it. My hairs not pink, its salmon anyways." Arm would lean on the bar, throwing a few nuts that sat upon it at the barman as he made some statement under his breath that sounded like 'Salmon's a fish'. Which she actually couldn't argue, his hair looked pretty pink to her. "I'm Natsu." Hand extended out for her to shake, and he seemed impressed with the firm one she gave him back. Taking her water with a thank you and going to pay before Natsu beat her to it, slapping down a few bills from his pocket and tugging her away from her bar.

"I could ha—"

"Nah, nah. You're on holiday, right? Relax some. I don't mind, its not like you ordered, uh, what's it called… that really expensive wine, ah, I forget."

"Dom Perignon?"

"Yeah! That one! I don't get what people see in it anyways, I had it once at this party that was here, it tasted like shi—I mean, really bad." He gave an uncomfortable laugh as he seemed to have caught his manors at the last moment, eyes flicking around as if looking for someone, but it only made a giggle leave pink painted lips.

"I don't like it much either. I'd really rather water." Lucy agreed with a nod, now finding herself a little ways away from the dinner, sitting with him by the fence to the pool upon a wall, and yet, she found herself not minding. He seemed nice for the most part, he'd gotten her the drink, the least she could do would be sitting with him for awhile… and she had very much wanted to get a chance to talk to him. While attempting to eat she had seen him surrounded by people, asking questions and taking photos again, and a lot, and she meant _a lot_ of girls were out and out _throwing_ themselves at him, and he just passed it off with grins and what seemed like politeness.

"Better for you anyhow, I try not to drink that often. You'd have no idea how many people pass out in the bushes, kind of turns you off it." Hand rubbed the back of his neck, rolling it for a few seconds, a scar becoming obvious under his scarf for a few seconds before hiding away again. "I don't really get a lot of things you holiday makers do to be honest…"

"You would have been a kid when they started building places like this, right?" She questioned softly, sipping the water through the black straw in the tiny glass, it tasted great though, like it was from a spring, before attacking the ice with her straw afterwards.

"Yeah. There were a couple of private houses and stuff, but resorts and things are only really new. It's not so bad, I mean, we all have jobs and stuff, I've always supported myself so it's good for me. But a lot of others aren't so happy. They bulldozed a lot of houses to build this place." Hand ran though pin—_salmon _hair as he spoke, shoulders shrugging in a sigh. "Everyone was compensated fine but… well, people don't like change." He shrugged again, giving her a small smile. "It was bound to happen anyways. We couldn't stay in the little bubble forever and think there was a Dragon in the Volcano."

She didn't even realize how long they spoke, water was drunk and then glass left forgotten, she asked the questions she had about the island, and he seemed genuinely happy to answer them, commenting that most people didn't even care about that kind of thing, just got on with their holiday and asked what other 'stupid things' his people used to believe in. She couldn't tell if _he_ found them stupid, or that was just the term people had used on him, his hazel-green eyes were entrancing, but often unreadable if he didn't seem happy. Either way, when she did finally notice they had been talking for so long, the lamps were being put out, and she found no one in sight sitting on the tables, sighing.

"Friends ditched me." She muttered with a groan, wasn't unusual, likely they had all gotten drunk and ended up in other bedrooms again, hands rubbed up and down on bare arms, jumping a little when a large, warm arm went over her shoulders, looking up at the soft smile upon handsome face.

"I'll walk you back to your room, okay? …Sometimes people break in to try and pickpocket people out late, you'll be alright with me." Anyone else and she might have thought it was some kind of ploy, but the more she had spoken to the male, the less she thought he was just trying to pick up, in fact, he seemed pretty naïve about it all. It was sweet, and made her flush more, nodding at his words and, while he seemed to be leading, she was guiding with her steps towards her wing of the hotel.

"Thank you Natsu." She whispered as they walked up the hall, opting for the stairs when she had seen the look upon his face as she walked towards the elevator, as if they would make him sick, and… she didn't want it to end yet… Much less when she came to her room, holding the key out ready to place the keycard into the slot…

She didn't quite remember what happened next, one moment she was standing by the door, he was about to bid her goodbye, and the next, her lips had crashed upon his, and he was kissing back, hands on her cheeks and curling into her hair that had fallen from its bun during the night, her arms around his neck, finding out how soft that scarf really was, hands at the base of his neck diving into salmon hair. Things moved in a flurry then, hand took the key and slammed it in, passing into the door with lips still upon lips, ending up with her back to the wall as he almost pinned her in, lips parted and tongue asking sweetly to enter her lips, door clicking shut as she gave him his desire, coaxing him forward with a teasing lash, groaning at the smoky taste that was in his mouth, hands roaming from his shoulders and hair to run down his chest, so defined, _so hot._

But he suddenly pulled away, a look of concern in his eyes as he looked down at her, her own honey eyes looking half lidded up at his, a flush on her face. "Natsu?" She questioned quietly, internally screaming for him not to stop, don't stop…

"If we do this, I won't let you go Lucy…" He whispered, there was a pain hiding behind those stunning eyes, and all she could do was nod in understanding, cupping his face for a moment.

"I understand… I would… like more than just tonight. I liked talking to you Natsu… but I have to leave in three days… if you—"

"Long distance is fine with me if it's fine with you. I'm not someone who just…" A sigh, it seemed he couldn't get the words out, muttering something in the tongue native to the island, and it only served her breath to hitch.

"It's fine with me." She whispered, tugging him back in for another kiss, trying to melt his worries away. Maybe it was the lust, maybe in the morning, when real sense returned to her she'd rethink this, she had just said yes to being in a relationship with some guy she had met that night, that would be a world away when she left in three days. But for now, all she could see was herself, and his god of a man… and it seemed, as the kiss deepened on his part… he felt the same.

The sarong she wore around her hips was the first to go, already gone by the time he would lay her gently upon the bed, hovering over and pressing kisses down her neck and barely covered front, her bikini really hid little, and spaghetti strings could snap with the tiniest pull, but he was so gentle despite his size, her hands working on his belt by the time he had so very gently reached behind her and untied strings, letting her have her moment of embarrassment as cloth came free, giving her a sweet smile and pressing kisses further down her chest, making moans leave her lips, back arching closer as embarrassment faded into pleasure as he found the most sensitive spots. Hands forgetting his belt for the moment as she went back to exploring back and chest, smiling mischievously when she was able to get moans from his own lips, barely watching as he removed his own belt, throwing it to the side, taking her hands when she reached up to remove scarf. "Leave it on, please." He whispered, leaning down to kiss her again, something she would ask about when she woke in the morning, if she remembered, a gasp moving it from her mind for a moment as he pressed downwards, lips sucking upon neck as hips gyrated into her feeling erection pushing upon her womanhood, groaning out and moving her hips back for more friction, hands fumbling for those leather pants to tug them away, his own diving down to her bikini bottoms to tug them away, both moving around as clothing was removed, blushing a little as she found he was wearing nothing under those pants, perhaps more comfortable or just culture, she had no time to think, groaning as he ground again.

"A-Ah, Natsu~!" She moaned out, arching up again to capture his lips, feeling a smile within that kiss as her hands dove into his hair again, groaning as hands ran up her sides and massaged her large breasts for a few moments, groaning with such need she didn't even know she could have, embarrassed by the sounds leaving her lips, but he only pulled back from the kiss, rubbing his nose upon hers, eyes alight with such a warm fire it made her smile back, giving a little nod to him, watching closely as he moved back just a little, and then, with a groan from the both of them, he was inside of her, making her pant for a moment. "N-Na-tsu, we n-need…" She panted, but it was already done, he was already entered and her inner walls were adjusting, and he had a look of concentration upon his face.

She was on the pill… she'd be fine… right?

Hips rolled together as voiced joined in the night, forgetting completely the windows were open to the balcony, joined together for what seemed like hours when it was mere minutes, falling asleep in the strong arms of the fiery native, a sigh and a smile on her face, all worries forgotten as she fell into a blissful sleep.

But it all came back in the morning when she found herself in bed alone, tucked in and the breakfast she had ordered on the table still covered waiting for her. "Natsu?" She questioned, rubbing her eyes as she sat, groaning a little, he was a gentle man, for sure, but powerful at the same time, her legs were aching. No reply came to her calls, and it was with a sigh and a hum she dove into the shower to try and forget her worries, maybe he had been talk to get her to do it? He hadn't needed to. She was already willing. Dressed and eaten she would sit by the pool once again, book covering her face after the sheer amount of questions that she had been asked from her friends when they said they had seen her with the pinkette. She didn't want to answer…

"You know, you can't read a book like that. I know, I've tried." Book was removed from her face, causing the sun to be bright in her eyes for a moment before honey hues fell on handsome face, hat coming off her head to slap him across his chest, seeing he was actually _dressed _for once, a loose fitting tank top and cargo pants, feet were still bare however.

"Where did you go? I wanted to talk to you!"

"Sorry." He hummed, rubbing his neck and sitting on the end of her lounge chair. "I had a job in the morning, I rushed off when your breakfast came, I would have left you a note but… I can't write in English yet." He seemed embarrassed by that fact.

She knew she should have been angry still, but she could not be, not after that brunt honesty and seeming embarrassment, smacking him over the head again with her hat before placing it back on her head. "Fine, fine. Maybe I'll teach you." She offered, making him blink.

"You – You really were serious when you answered?"

Now it was her turn to blush. "I mean, maybe I was a little addled by everything that was going on, but when I make a promise, I keep it… and besides… I don't mind long distance, you guys have internet here right? We can call each other on Skype, and I can teach you at least to type… and… I'm not exactly poor so, it's not like I couldn't come here often…"

She expected him to give an answer, not pin her back to the chair with a forward kiss, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and trying to ignore the cat calls and whistles.

Coming on this holiday, hadn't been such a bad idea after all.


End file.
